The Irresponsible Queen
by Dan Inverse
Summary: What if Usagi was not Princess Serenity? What if she is Queen Serenity younger sister? This will be my second GW/SM story!! So as usual I don't really want to see any mindless flames!!


The end of silver millennium had finally come, Queen Serenity look   
at   
her court slowly overwhelm by the dark creature while the idiot   
Metallia was still laughing and mocking, she sigh as she wonder how   
could anyone with a brain choose her as their master? However she   
was   
glad that idiot is still waiting outside while ranting how mighty   
she   
was, well at least she had the time to wait for her sister.   
  
But when the palace begun to fall the Moon Queen knew she could no   
longer wait. She sighed as she took up the Ginzuishou and prepared   
the final spell, the spell which will send everyone toward the   
future   
while sealing up the monsters back to where they come from. Although   
  
this was not the ending she expected, but guess like she is going to   
  
continue her job as a stuck up Queen next life.   
  
"Your highness! Where are you?" A voice suddenly interrupt her as   
the   
Moon Queen grin from ear to ear while she pull out the ketchup she   
prepare for this very moment. Without hesitate she spill some on her   
  
body and drink the rest. She almost pop out her eyes when she   
realized what she had drink.   
  
"Damn didn't I order the chief I don't want any chili SOS in the   
palace?" However despite that she didn't stop her movement as she   
throws away the bottle far away quickly and waited patiently. As she   
  
had expected a blond hair with a girl with a hairstyle that looks   
like a dumpling rush into the burning palace. The blond girl burst   
into tears as she saw the `blood' stain Moon Queen.   
  
"Your highness I am sorry! I am too late!"   
  
"Serena, I know you will come." The elder woman suddenly cover her   
mouth as more blood spit out from her mouth. *Damn, too bad I can   
get   
back to that damn chief oh well at least I can get   
  
"Your highness speak no more, please let me heal you!" Saying the   
blond prepare the cant for healing.   
  
*Are you kidding? I waited for millennium for a day like this! *   
"No,   
Serena save it…it is too late for me." The moon queen took a deep   
breath to recover her breath while she spill out those chili sos   
from   
her mouth. "I have a last request."   
  
"Speak, your highness I am listening."   
  
"I want you to be the next ruler of Moon Kingdom."   
  
"This is madness, I have no rights to…" before she could protest she   
  
was interrupt by the moon queen, "Listen here, as my younger sister   
you have the perfect right to inherited the throne. I am going to   
die   
without an heir so will that matters in your thick mind?"   
  
"Err…"   
  
"Good, you have no objection. So I Selena hereby pass the mantle of   
the Serenity to Serena, for this day onward she will be the seventh   
generation Queen when the time comes" as she finished, the silver   
hair moon queen took out a knife out of nowhere and stab her younger   
  
sister. Curiously it was straight into the hearts of the blond girl.   
  
  
"W-What is the meaning of this?"   
  
"Simple, I am going to send everyone to the future, it won't do if   
only you were around. So I decide to send you there too. Before you   
die remember this, the crystal will be split into seven pieces, so   
good luck finding them." With that the moon queen smile and invoke   
the last words and finished the spells.   
  
She smile in satisfied when everyone include that sucker err…sister   
of hers been sent to the future along with her betrothal Endymoin.   
So   
now she was powerless, happy and free from her golden jail. Before   
she could cheer in joy she suddenly realized something, "Shit, I   
forget to pass her the royal family spells book!" The ex-Queen   
blink, "Well when does that ever stop me before!" She began to match   
  
off the empty palace toward her favorite hobby, stalking Ares and   
annoyed the hell out of him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Irresponsible Queen   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
=====  
Present   
=====  
  
Pagan stopped Noin when she was about to seek for Relena   
audience. "Miss Noin, I am sorry to inform you that Miss Relena is   
making an important decision, I am afraid she can't attend to you   
now."   
  
"That is odd, she told me to come here and meet her." Suddenly a   
realization hit her as she whisper silently, "Heero." She looked up   
and drag the old man with her toward Relena office. Without hesitate   
  
she kick the door open, as expected the room was empty. It was   
almost   
like planned Noin hand phone rang. Her faces darken as she finished   
listening to the news her officer brings her she sigh, "Pagan are   
all   
Peacecraft children trained escape artist?"   
  
"No, why you asked?"   
  
"Because Zech run away from his office too."   
  
**  
  
"This is heaven." Duo gave his remark as he keep looking out for   
cute   
girls at Juuban high.   
  
Everyone include Heero nod in agreement, it was really heaven for   
all   
the pilots. For Quatre, he could get away from all his hormone crazy   
  
sisters. For Trowa, he can get rid of his over protective sister.   
For   
Wufei, he can get a break from that weak onna who keep testing his   
patient. And for Duo, to stay away from that She-Heero girl friend   
of   
his temporary, while the most important of all especially the   
perfect   
soldier, to get away from the most annoying pest ever exist in the   
Universe, Relena Peacecraft. But being Heero he know that he should   
not be so optimist as the bitch somehow has tapped on him, no matter   
  
what he do. So to play safe, he decides to keep his backpack in   
places where he could reach and get on road as fast as possible.   
  
"Man, can you believe this, all the girls here are like angels, it   
sort of make Peacecraft Academic girls look lke old hag."   
  
"Shut up Maxwell, why should we care about how those weak onna looks   
  
like."   
  
"Well, maybe the fact I caught you looking at that raven hair chick   
with calf-eyes earlier!"   
  
"That's it Maxwell, prepare to get a hair cut!" Wufei beam in   
embarrass and took out his kantana and start-chasing Duo all around   
the school.   
  
"It is a wonderful day don't you think Trowa?" Quatre asked. The   
silent clown just nods and continues sipping his tea.  
  
*Life is good without Relena. * Heero conclude.   
  
**  
  
A disguise Relena grin from ear to ear as she sang I am bad to bone   
loudly in the plane despite all those strange look she gather around   
  
her. Finally some passenger complains and she decides to stop   
singing…  
for now. She sat back and look at the photo of her target, "Well, it   
  
seems like Heero-chan is getting more and more better at avoiding me   
  
lately, too bad he never realized I bought those satellites just to   
observed him whenever he reach earth. Well, it seems like that is   
the   
peril of being stalk by a over rich bitch like myself."   
  
She open her laptop and type in her password, [Ares stalker.]   
instantly a word welcome to hell appear as a large earth simulation   
appear, slowly it narrow down and blink on a place at Japan.   
  
"Hmm, Juuban ne?" She type in a few more command [Computer search   
for   
Winner estates in Juuban.]   
  
"Aha, 16, May road. Hehe! Heero you can run but you can never hide   
from Relena."   
  
TBC…  
  
Author notes:   
Well here is my second GW/SM story my first don't get very good   
response and I sort of hope this will get a better respond. Oh well   
Ja ne. 


End file.
